


A Fun Weekend

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Seho <3 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, teasing in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It’s not much just sex xD





	A Fun Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if it’s decent, but either way I hope everyone enjoys reading *hides away*

_[<3 <3 <3**Friday**_ ** _ Night _ ** _<3 <3 <3]_

It started with; innocent touches.

Junmyeon had decided to tease his boyfriend, despite the fact that they are out in public. It was soft lingering touches on his arm, of course, that wasn't enough to make him think his boyfriend was up to something. So, Sehun continued enjoying the evening, that is until Junmyeon moves his hand down to touch his thigh. Sehun looked at him through the corner of his eye, as he felt Junmyeon's hand caress his thigh. It would be a little obvious that he's a little turned on, but he wouldn't admit it or tell him. After a couple of minutes he stopped.

Sehun could have sworn he seen him smirk, even a little one. They end up moving to the botanic gardens, choosing to sit on one of the benches. It was quiet but, that was fine for them. 

Until Junmyeon started again, as his hand inched further up his thigh. He broke the silence "what's with all the touching," he stopped and looked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about," Sehun scoffed "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He held his hand Junmyeon smiled a little, "is that all you're going to do about it." It was clear he was trying to achieve something, of course, it became quite obvious. He pulled him closer "just wait until we get home," that was enough for him. Naturally, he was going to say something to that. 

But Sehun decided to roughly kiss him. Didn't matter that they were in public, or that they had caught the attention of a few people. Breaking apart Sehun smiled a little, at the look that Junmyeon had. They slowly headed home, the closer they got the more the anticipation was building. Junmyeon was pushed against the wall, as soon as they walked in the door. Sehun making sure he couldn't move away, he tilted his head a little. "So, what exactly was your intention," Junmyeon's breathing changed a little. He even blushed a little bit. 

It was quiet. 

He leaned in to kiss his neck, and teasingly bite his ear. Once again his breathing changed, he let out a breathy "fuck." Sehun pulled back enough he placed his hand, at the back of Junmyeon's neck. "So, that was your intention," he kissed him again. "Why didn't you just say so" Junmyeon took a moment, to fix his breathing. "You know I have trouble saying what I want," he knew it was true. A few moments later they headed to their room, Sehun didn't hesitate for a minute. He pushed his boyfriend onto the bed, Junmyeon simply sat there, waiting Sehun grabbed what he needed.

After he placed them on the bed he, looked at him "I think you're wearing too many clothes." Junmyeon smiled a little "and what are you going to do about it." "This" a moment later his shirt was roughly pulled off, and tossed onto the floor. He laid back to remove his pants, he lifted his hips enough. It wasn't long before his cock was released, it was clear he couldn't wait anymore. Since he started to touch himself, slowly moving his hand up and down. Watching as a bit of precome oozed out, Sehun removed his own shirt before climbing on the bed.

He hovered over him and, pinned his arms above him. "Can't let you have all the fun" Junmyeon laughed a little, he _was _going to say something. But Sehun kissed him slowly, and passionately. It was absolutely perfect, Sehun began to roll his hips a little. Creating just enough friction, causing him to moan into the kiss. Junmyeon barely noticed that Sehun had let go of his arms, if he wasn't already distracted he'd be curious. It wasn't long before he felt a couple of fingers, being pushed inside of him. He always felt a little discomfort, no matter how many times they've done it.

Sehun decided to annoy him just a little, moving his fingers fast _and _slow. Junmyeon threw his head back a little, as a third finger was added. His prostate was found a few seconds later, causing him to arch his back a little. Soon enough he managed to ask for "more, I-I need more" he missed the smirk on Sehun's face. As he added another finger a short time later, he was ready. Then Sehun was up and removing his pants, as he climbed back on the bed. He wrapped one of Junmyeon's legs around his waist, before slowly easing himself in.

They moaned.

It fell quiet for a moment, "you don't have to wait." Naturally, he doesn't he was only slow to start off with, quickly setting a rough pace. The only sound being their moans, as Sehun abused his prostate. Junmyeon ended up grabbing hold of his arms, he was gripping tight enough to leave marks. It didn't matter if they weren't going to last, they could always have a round in the shower. Sehun ended up leaving a mark on Junmyeon's neck, as he came. Junmyeon came covering them a little, they didn't move much at all for a few minutes.

The only thing they did do; was kiss tenderly. After a few minutes, Sehun pulled out and laid beside him. "I love you" Junmyeon smiles a little, "I love you more." 

_[<3 <3 <3 **Saturday** <3 <3 <3]_

It's a quiet morning as they lay in bed, Junmyeon always loved waking up with Sehun's arm around his waist. He rolled over to get a good look at his sleeping boyfriend, there's just enough of the sun shining through the window. Giving the room a soft glow, and making Sehun look all that more appealing to him. Junmyeon smiled a little as he reached out, gently caressing his face. It was pretty much what woke him up, Sehun smiled a little as he held his hand and kissed it. No surprise that he blushed a little, then suddenly felt a bit shy. 

There was no rushing their movements, as Junmyeon rolled away. Sehun smiled a little as he pulled him into his arms, “you know that works against you.” Junmyeon sighs quietly “I know” a moment or two later, Sehun leaves a kiss or two on his neck. “What should we do today” he kissed behind his ear, Junmyeon shivered a little. “I don’t know” he turned just enough, to kiss him. Sehun smiled a little “how about we spend the day outside, I’m sure we can keep ourselves occupied somehow.” It was a little obvious what he was implying.

They're in one of the local parks and, he's not sure why but, Junmyeon is feeling adventurous. Sehun is only a little surprised it's lucky they're secluded, because as Junmyeon lays beside him on the grass. He kisses him slowly, lovingly. It seems perfectly innocent until, Junmyeon moves his hand down his body. Landing on his clothed cock, he lets out a surprised moan. He continues to tease him, naturally, Sehun wonders how far he'll go. He gets his answer when Junmyeon unzips his pants, and reaches into his boxers.

Sehun breaks the kiss as he's being jerked off in the park, he tries to limit the amount of moans he let's out. ”W-Who knew you'd want to do this in public,” it falls quiet for a moment. Junmyeon chooses that moment to move his hand a little quicker, it's only a manner of minutes before he comes. Covering them both a little Junmyeon smiles a little ”you know that was fun,” Sehun isn't sure he agrees. ”At least you think so” he fixes himself up, "would you like some help with that." Junmyeon smirked a little "maybe I do, maybe I don't" he laughed a little.

Sehun took a moment before he pushed him onto his back, hovering over him. He smiled slyly. "You know, you'll like it" he was going to have a comeback, but he had no chance. Since Sehun moved down far enough, undoing his pants just enough. Junmyeon gasped a little as his cock was released, it was only a manner of seconds. Before Sehun sucked the tip, then slowly took all of him in. Being deliberate with each movement, determined to make Junmyeon lose his mind. It didn’t take long to work and, the amount of moans he was releasing.

Simply Sehun the motivation to continue until he came. And the moment Junmyeon came, it was with a slightly loud “fuck.” They waited a few minutes before heading home, it was quiet but, that didn’t matter. 


End file.
